Intruder in Cephiro
by Cohran
Summary: Hikaru's stalker ends up in Cephiro. Please R&R. Finally updated...
1. Hikaru's Stalker

Disclaimer: I do not own Rayearth in any part or in any way... blah blah. I'm just borrowing their characters to make my very OOC fic.  
  
Anyway, this is my first fic, so please R & R. (Yes, you can flame me, but keep the fire low, okay?)  
  
  
*********** ^_^ **********  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Hikaru's Stalker  
By: Cohran  
  
  
Huff. Huff. Hikaru was late again for her Saturday meetings with Umi and Fuu. They are going to be so mad at me! The short red-head thought. She hurried down the sidewalk towards Tokyo Tower, unaware that someone was watching her. For in a dark corner of street stood a dark figure, eyes following after Hikaru's every move. His name was Karaage Negi.  
  
"Finally," Negi said. "I can finally find out why Hikaru can never go out on Saturday's." He grinned to himself. Negi began to follow Hikaru when...  
  
"NEGI!!!" A little girl with white hair sent Negi crashing to the floor. "Big brother! Wait up for me!" She let Negi get up. "So, what ya doing?"  
  
"None of your business, Oshinko!" Negi told her sister crossly. "Now go home!" With that, Negi ran to follow Hikaru, leaving Oshinko in the dust. Hmph. Oshinko thought. Big brother's up to something, and I'm gonna find out. As quick as her legs would go, she followed her brother towards Tokyo Tower.  
  
No surprise Negi noticed his sister following him. Not only did her steps sound like a monster, he could tell if anyone was following him. Negi was a well-trained fighter. When he was little, he took interest in karate. After receiving a black belt, he moved on, and mastered various forms of Kung-fu and Tae-kwon-do. If that wasn't enough, he knew how to swordfight. Negi was known as one of the best fighters in his hometown, and he was proud of it. Stubborn girl, Negi thought. For once, why won't she listen to me? Negi continued running, white hair pushed back by the wind. Finally, he caught sight of Hikaru, standing next to Umi and Fuu. Good, I didn't loose her. Suddenly, a light began to glow around Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu, who were holding hands in a circle. Negi found the girl he had been following was beginning to disappear into thin air. Without a second of fear of doubt,   
he rushed towards the light.  
  
  
  
Taraguchi: I'm sorry if this chapter was a little short and it wasn't too great, but please R &   
R... 


	2. Why in the world is he here?

Disclaimer: I do not own Rayearth in any part or in any way... blah blah. I'm just borrowing their characters to make my very OOC fic.  
  
Anyway, this is my first fic, so please R & R. (Yes, you can flame me, but keep the fire low, okay?)  
On to chapter 2  
  
  
*********** ^_^ **********  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - Why in the world is he here?  
By: Cohran  
  
  
(Hikaru's point of view)  
  
Oh, crap. I'm late again for our meeting. Maybe I should leave earlier. Oh well. As usual, Umi and Fuu, my best friends in the world, were waiting there for me in the usual spot: by the telescopes. Yes, that was where we all first met... and we summoned to Cephiro.   
  
Even now, I still wonder whether it was a dream or not. Princess Emeraude... Magic Knights... Mokona... all of it. But I was able to continue on, because I have Umi and Fuu, who were waiting for me by the telescopes like every Saturday, when we journey to Cephiro. I hurried over to them.  
  
"Hikaru..." Umi said with a slight annoyance. "You kept us waiting again."  
  
"Ah, Gomen, Umi-chan." I said. I turned to Fuu, who was smiling at me.  
  
"You ready to go to Cephiro?" Fuu asked me.   
  
"Of course!" I was always ready to go to Cephiro. Fuu, Umi, and I joined hands and we closed our eyes. We were going back to Cephiro.  
  
(end of Hikaru's point of view)  
  
Oshinko (Negi's little sister) finally caught up to his older brother. "Big bro-" she began to call, but was stopped short in shock when she saw her brother diving towards the three girls who had a mysterious visible blue aura around them. Oshinko dived towards her brother, afraid of what might happen to him if he touched the mysterious light.  
  
*****************  
  
Negi woke up to a very green surrounding. It took him a few seconds and he finally realized he was in a forest. 'What happened?' he thought. '... oh yeah. I dove at Hikaru and the mysterious light... then... " Negi stood up and brushed the dirt off of his clothing and looked around at the green foilage. "Okay, where in the world am I?" Suddenly, his sharp ears heard some voices in the distance. As he walked closer to where the voices came from, he realized it was Hikaru, and her two friends. They were going somewhere, and Negi decided to follow them.  
  
Hikaru was her usual cheerful self whenever she came to Cephiro. She always looked forward to going to the strange world, especially seeing Eagle and Lantis as well as spending time with everyone. She was happy, and her face showed it.   
  
"I cant' wait till we get to the palace!" Hikaru shouted excitedly.  
  
"Me too!" Umi agreed.  
  
"Let's hurry." Fuu instructed her two companions, who had stopped to talk and chat about what they were going to do. "We can talk while we're walking." They continued on their journey.  
  
As they were walking towards the palace, Hikaru couldn't shake the uncanny feeling that they were beign watched. She was doing a bad job hiding it because sure enough, Umi stopped. "What's wrong, Hikaru?"  
  
Hikaru looked around, but seeing no one, replied, "Oh, Umi, it's nothing, really."  
  
"Well, just don't worry yourself out."  
  
"If you do, what ever shall we do?" Fuu added.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't." Hikaru smiled. Umi and Fuu always worry about me. I guess that's because I'm their friend. The three of them continued to chat, discussing what they were going to do at the palace and what games they'll play. Suddenly, an earth like monster appeared. The three girls looked up in suprise as the monster came out of the forest and lunged at them.   
  
"There are still monsters in Cephiro?!!!" Fuu screamed. "I thought they were all gone!"  
  
"What are we going to do?" Fuu asked. "We don't have armor or weapons anymore!" (AN: I am following the manga plot, and I think it's assumed that when Mokona and the Rune gods went bye-bye, the legendary weapons went bye-bye too, and therefore, the girls no longer have armor.)  
  
"We'll figure out a way!" Hikaru shouted. "Just keep dodging it for now!"  
  
Negi was highly tempted to jump out of his hiding place and assist the girls, since he was, after all, a fighter. And the girl he had a crush on, namely, Hikaru, was in danger. Then, he thought again. Hikaru knows some kendo. She should be fine. So Negi remained in his hiding place because he knew Hikaru could handle it (and he'd never seen a creature like the one attacking before. 'Just what kind of world is this?' he asked himself silently. Negi kept his eyes on the battle in front of him.   
  
"Lighning Call!" A flash of light descended from nowhere, and in an instant, the earth monster was in ashes.   
  
"Lantis!" Hikaru cried. She ran towards her friend. "Thank goodness you came!"  
  
"Yea," Umi agreed. "We would have been creamed!"  
  
"Mr. Lantis?" Fuu said. "Why are you here?"  
  
There was a moment of silence for a while. Then, Lantis spoke. "I came to escort you three to the castle, and to greet a new visitor." He looked directly at where Negi was hiding. "It's no use hiding, stranger from another world. I know you're there."  
  
'Sh--.' Negi thought. (AN: I don't cuss, but a cuss word would be appropriate here.) 'Just how the hell did he know I was there? I concealed myself the best I could!' Negi stepped out of the clearing. Immediately, Hikaru recognized him.  
  
"Karaage Negi?" Hikaru was suprised. 'Why in the world is he here?' she thought.  
  
"Do you know this stanger?" Lantis asked the short once-a-magic-knight.  
  
"Yeah. He goes to school with me and he practices kendo at my father's dojo." (AN: Did I mention Negi is really good at kendo, too?)  
  
"What's a dojo?" A voice from behind asked. Everyone looked up to see Prince Ferio on horseback, with Clef coming into the clearing.  
  
"A dojo.." Fuu began to explain. "... is what we call a training place for people who do martial arts. People go there for classes and to practice their fighting skills."  
  
"Ah, I see." Ferio said in amazement. "I want to see a dojo."   
  
"Not now, Prince." Clef told Ferio. "First, we must find out what this young man is doing here, this..." He looked at Negi, who was very confused at all the happenings of the past minute or two. "... this... intruder of Cephiro. We must find out how he got here, and why."  
  
Ferio continued. "Right. Let's get to the palace, all of us." The seven of them headed towards the palace, which could be seen off in the distance.  
  
*****************  
  
In the meantime, Oshinko woke up and found herself in the land of Cephiro.  
  
  
  
Taraguchi: Well, how was that for a second chapter? Don't forget to R&R, onegai. Arigatou. 


	3. Oshinko no Tomodachi?!!

Disclaimer: I do not own.... blah blah.   
Okay, so a little recap. Negi finds himself in Cephiro and gets discovered by Lantis.   
Ahh! I have no idea where this fic's going!Oh, and this chapter doesn't have any MKR character action. Gomen but I need to tell what happened to Oshinko, Negi's lil sister. All the MKR characters are with Negi. So please bear with this chapter or downright skip it.  
  
  
**************** ^_^ *******************  
  
Chapter 3 - Oshinko no Tomodachi??!!  
by: taraguchi  
  
As the magic knights, Lantis, Ferio, Clef, and a very confused Negi who only ended up in Cephiro because he had "feelings" for Hikaru and wanted to find out where she went on Saturday's, as the group of seven headed towards the palace of Cephiro, Oshinko (Negi's little sister) landed somewhere in Cephiro.  
  
"Ouch." Oshinko put her hand to her head. "My head is spinning." The little girl looked around, not seeing her big brother, or the girl he called Hikaru, there. "Big brother!" Silence. "Big Brother!" Oshinko got up and began walking, calling "Big Brother!" every few seconds. Finally, after calling for about 10 minutes, Oshinko gave up, sat down, and began to cry. "Snff. Snff. I can't find big brother. Mommy. Daddy. I want to go home. I should have listened to big brother. He told me to go home, and I didn't because I was curious. Now, big brother isn't here. And..." ROAR!! "AHHHHH! A MONSTER!!!!!!!!"  
  
Quickly, she got up and began running. Although Oshinko's feet were very loud, she, like her brother, was extremely fast. She also knew a little kendo, as her grandfather was a master before he retired. However, because she was very little (she's only about 10 years old) her feet weren't long enough and soon enough, the monster caught up to her. Oshinko was terrrified. Out of the terror, she kept running, until she tripped and fell because she was running too fast. Oshinko panicked. 'Oh no!' She turned around to face her pursuer. Then, after a pause, she screamed. "HHHHEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!" The monster stopped and turned around. Oshinko looked in amazement as it retreated to a nearby shadow. Looking at the shadow, she found that it was a young man, no older than 15. He looked like Negi. However, instead of short white hair, his white hair was long and tied behind. His eyes were golden. He was cute! The young man stared at Oshinko with sympathetic eyes.  
  
"Did my little monster scare you, little girl?" he asked in a kind voice. He approached the strange girl. 'She's not one from Cephiro.' He thought. He looked at the clothing she was wearing. 'Is she from the world of the magic knights?'   
  
Oshinko was frightened by the stranger. He looked so like her brother, but his voice doesn't sound like it. His voice sounded... gentler than her brother's. But although he looked really kind and gentle, Oshinko became afraid when she saw a sword tucked in his belt. So when the young man began to reach to help her up, she shirked away from him in fear. There was a moment of suprise in the young man, then he realized he was a stranger to her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." The young man gave a small bow. "My name is Ashino Chikara. What is your name?" He looked at Oshinko for a answer.  
  
The little girl looked at him. Then, she replied, "My name is Karaage Oshinko. And I'm ten years old. I am looking for my brother, who looked just like you except he had shorter hair and we're not from around here and I'm lost and I really want to find my brother and go home so could you please help me?" Chikara laughed, she was so naive, giving so much information to a stranger. He studied the girl more carefully. She really wanted to find her brother. 'Hmm...' he thought. 'Maybe I can use her to get my revenge on the magic knights and take MY brother back.' He turned to Oshinko. "You know," he told her. "I'm trying to find my brother, too. Maybe both our brothers are in the same place. Would you like to join me on my journey." He smiled warmly (or so it seemed.)   
  
Oshinko looked at Chikara. 'He SEEMS okay...' Then, she said, "Okay, Mr. Chikara, let's go look for our brothers." With that, she and Chikara began to walk towards Chikara's camp. Chikara smiled. Children are so gullible. Together, they went deep into the forest.  
  
  
**************** ^_^ *******************  
  
  
Taraguchi: Gomen gomen! I didn't include any MKR character action in this chapter! But it had to be done... I promise next chapter will have lots of MKR!  
  
Characters not in MKR:  
Karaage Negi - classmate of Hikaru's. He has a crush on her.  
Karaage Oshinko - Negi's little sister. Likes her brother a lot.  
Ashino Chikara - a Cephirian that looks like Negi and wants revenge on the Magic Knights. 


	4. In the Throne Room

Disclaimer: I do not own MKR in any way... etc.  
Okay, Negi's little sister is with the enemy. Details will be given in later chapters. Anyway, please R & R this fic and if you really don't like it, I do accept flames, just keep the fire on low, okay? Thanx. First Fic.  
  
Oh, and if you didn't like my last chapter, which had no MKR characters in it, this chapter is full of the original MKR characters.  
  
  
************************ ^_^ *****************************  
  
Chapter 4 - In the Throne Room  
by: Cohran  
  
  
  
"Karaage Negi?" Ferio pronounced with a strange accent. The words were foreign to him. "Why are you here, intruder from Earth?"   
  
They were in the throne room and the prince had just asked Negi a question.  
  
Negi hesitated a moment. Could he trust the prince? Could he trust the people around him? Hikaru, Fuu were not there, they said something about seeing an eagle or whatever. For some strange reason, Umi, the blue haired one decided to stay behind. 'She's kind of pretty.' Negi thought. He then looked at the prince's advisors, who looked quite strange: A short dude in robes with a cute stick taller than him, a dark colored woman dressed in quite revealing clothes, a tall guy in green with a big hat and long bangs that covered over his eyes, a blonde guy that looked pretty normal, a girl with a high ponytail and strange garments, and a dark haired man in black armor. Negi looked at the man. He looked extrmemly serious, and he seemed to know Hikaru very well since she hugged him when they met. Negi decided to hide the truth. "Well," He began his white lie. "I was at Tokyo Tower this Saturday..."  
  
"Tokyo Tower?" Ascot said. "What's that?"  
  
"It's a tower." Umi told him. "... in the city where we come from."  
  
"And what does the tower do?"  
  
"It... uh... transmits information." Umi wasn't so sure herself.  
  
"Like what?" Ascot and Umi began their own discussion on Tokyo Tower. In the meantime, Negi continued his story.   
  
"I was at the tower, enjoying the view, and then, I saw Hikaru and two other girls holding hands and disappearing into thin air. So I rushed towards them, and the next thing I knew, I was in a forest." Negi looked at their faces. He hoped they had bought into the story. By the looks on their faces, it seemed they had.  
  
"Okay." Ferio said. "Question #1, passed." Presea wrote something down on a piece of paper. "Now," Ferio continued. "Each of my advisors will ask you one question, then we shall decide what to do with you." He turned to Lafarga. "Go ahead, Lafarga."  
  
The captain of the guard cleared his throat. "Well, Negi, I mean, Mr. Karaage."  
  
"Negi is fine." Negi told him.   
  
"Well, Negi. Do you like Cephiro?"   
  
"Uh, what's Cephiro?" (Negi still doesn't know where he is.)  
  
"Cephiro is... " A voice said from the door way. It was Hikaru. "... a place where belief is power. It is this land, Negi. Hey guys. Eagle seems to be doing well. I'm glad." Hikaru smiled at her classmate as she and Fuu walked towards the group. Negi smiled back, then caught the look on the black knight's face. He didn't look to happy seeing Negi smile. Negi tried to shake the look of his face from his memory and faced Lafarga again.  
  
"I think Cephiro is a nice place." Negi told them. Clef smiled.   
  
"That's good to hear. Prince." Lafarga turned to Ferio. "My question is finished."   
  
"I'm glad you like Cephiro, Negi." The prince said. Then he turned to Ascot and nodded.   
  
"Negi. Do you like monsters?" Ascot asked. (AN: Yes, Ascot still has monster friends.)  
  
Negi thought of this question twice. 'Is this a trick question?' Then, Negi answered. "I like monsters who try to protect people, not hurt them." This answer seemed good for Ascot gave a happy smile and his eyes could be seen. Negi smiled back.   
  
"Next question." Caldina continued. "Is there someone ya like?"   
  
Okay, honestly, this caught the young man off guard. Luckily, Ferio was there. "Excuse me, Caldina. I don't think that was an appropriate question. We barely know the boy. Caldina passes. Next."  
  
"Hmph." Caldina. "Fine, if ya want it dat way." Lafarga looked at her with concern. Caldina shook off her angry face. "I'm alright, really." Lafarga's concerned face didn't go away.   
  
"Ahem. Okay." Ferio looked at Presea and nodded. Presea put her papers down and looked at Negi.  
  
"Negi, do you fight?" Presea asked him. You could see a slight spark of mischief in her eyes.   
  
'Why the hell are they asking me these weird questions?' Negi thought. "Well..." Negi began. He wasn't sure what to say. He could say 'Yeah, I am one of the best.', but that sounded a little bratty.   
  
"Of course Negi loves to fight!" Hikaru exclaimed. Lantis and Ferio looked a little shocked at her. Presea smiled at Hikaru's outburst, which reminded her of the times they were in Cephiro before. Umi and Fuu were a little suprised. How well does Hikaru know this guy? Caldina and Lafarga remained the way they were. Clef just nodded knowingly. He knew Negi was a fighter since the moment he saw him. Hikaru continued. "He's one of the best fighters I know. I couldn't beat him, and no one at our dojo could defeat him! Isn't that right, Negi?"  
  
"Uh..." Negi didn't know how to respond. Here was the girl he had a crush on ever since he moved to Tokyo, and she was talking about him, in a positive way.   
  
"Oh, how cool!" Umi shouted. "What part of Tokyo is he from? He is from Tokyo, right? I mean, he's no tourist from out of the city, or I hope not." (AN: Tourists visit Tokyo Tower a lot.)  
  
"He's from around where I live." Hikaru told Umi. "You should fight him sometime, Lantis. I'll bet it'll be a challenge. The only thing he hasn't mastered is magic. Too bad, huh?" Lantis was slightly disturbed and was about to say something, but he stopped and kept his stolid face.  
  
"Well now," Presea said. "It's good to hear you're a fighter. Clef, do you have any questions?"   
  
The short mage shook his head. "No, I think we should hold a meeting now, based on the truths we found." He faced the girls. "Magic Knights, please wait with Negi outside in the garden. We must all talk about something important. I'm sorry."  
  
Umi and Fuu seemed okay with it, but Hikaru was slightly disappointed. She had wanted to go places and play with all her friends. Lantis noticed her disappointment and said to her, "Don't worry, we won't be long. There will be plenty of time to play." Is he physic or what? Anyway, Hikaru cheered up a bit at his comment and waved to her friends as they entered the meeting room. Then, Fuu, Umi, and Hikaru began walking outside.   
  
Hikaru turned around and said to Negi, "Come on! You have to see the garden!" Negi followed the girl to the palace garden. But while Hikaru was telling him about the flowers in the garden as they walked, he couldn't keep his mind off the meeting from which the four of them had been excluded. 'What was that something important they needed to talk about?'  
  
******************** ^_^ ***********************  
  
Taraguchi: Okay, I am on a roll. Tell me if you liked it, what you want to happen next, if you think it's crap, etc etc. R&R please. And I hope you like this fic. 


	5. Important Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own MKR in any way... etc.  
I think I think too much about this fic. I'm neglecting homework (then again, all my hwk is done!! YAY!!)  
Please R&R. Constructive Comments welcome, but not big big flames.  
  
And sorry, there isn't any action yet. It's coming, I tell you. Just be patient.  
  
  
******************** ^_^ ***********************  
  
Chapter 5 - Important Meetings  
by: Cohran  
  
"When will we get there?!!!" Oshinko was tired of walking and following her brother's look-alike, Chikara. "Mr. Chikara, I am tired! And it's getting dark too!" The sun was just about setting.  
  
Chikara looked at the child. 'We've only walked about a mile, and she's already tired?!' "Okay, Oshinko." Chikara said. "I'll give you a piggy back ride, how's that?" Chikara knew how most kids loved piggy back rides. 'I'll just play Mr. Nice Guy for now.' he thought. Chikara was slightly suprised when Oshinko declined his offer.  
  
"No thanks." She said. "My brother would call me a lazy pickle, so I won't be one."   
  
Chikara sighed. "Okay, then. We will rest here for dinner, okay? Then, I'll carry you to the campsite."  
  
"But I don't want to be called a lazy pickl--"  
  
"It's better than having your legs fall off." With that, Chikara began pulling out some food from his backpack. He gave half of his meal to Oshinko. "Eat up. You must be hungry, after walking so far." Chikara put on his best smile.  
  
"Thank you." Oshinko hungrily ate up. Afterwards, Chikara carried Oshinko off to his camp.  
  
By the time Chikara got to the camp, Oshinko was asleep. "Oi! Chikara!" Chikara turned and faced his friend, Nayomaru. "What have you got there?" He said, pointing at a sleepping Oshinko on Chikara's back.  
  
"Oh, a new comrade." Chikara gently put Oshinko down on a blanket and sat beside Nayomaru. "Does the okashira know you're here?" He whispered.  
  
"I made sure they were drunk tonight." Nayomaru replied. "They must not know about these meetings. We must keep our plans secret. And hopefully-"  
  
"By the time they find out, it will be too late. Okashira will be sorry he sent Ashino Chikara into exile!" Chikara laughed evilly along with Nayomaru. They kept laughing and laughing.. until they heard Oshinko make a noise.  
  
"NEGI! NEGI!" Oshinko was talking in her sleep. Chikara frowned. 'What a baby.' Nayomaru just smiled at Oshinko.   
  
"She's cute, ne?" Nayomaru said to Chikara.  
  
"No, I think she's going to be a pain in the neck."  
  
"Seriously, Chi-kun. I don't think that's how you really feel."  
  
Chikara was offened. "Listen, Nayomaru. I am no sentimental fool."  
  
Nayomaru smiled again. "Who said you were?"  
  
  
  
******* ^.^ **  
  
  
  
Back at the palace, a not-so-secret meeting was being held regarding the intruder of Cephiro.  
  
"So.. what shall we do with him?" (Ferio)  
  
"I think that he may be a spy." Lafarga told the group.  
  
"But he likes monsters." Ascot argued.  
  
"So what? It has nothing to do with whether he's a spy or not." Lafarga had a point. "Recently, we found that we had a new enemy. However, they are hidden in the land. We can trust no stranger these days."  
  
"But he seems to know Hikaru." Caldina argued. "And I think he likes her, otherwise, why did he try to stop her from disappear--" She stopped short when she saw the stares of her friends. "Okay, don't believe me."  
  
"Anyway, I think we can trust him." Presea said. "If Hikaru is happy around him, she seems to trust him. And if she trusts him, then we should. Besides, we're in a pretty tough situation right now. Lantis, Clef, what do you two think?"  
  
Lantis had a disturbed look on his face. 'What is Negi and Hikaru's relationship?' he thought. Then he heard Presea call his name. "I think," Lantis said. "That we should do what is best for Cephiro. Clef?"  
  
Clef, the wisest and oldest Cephirian at the meeting stood. "We will trust him for now. This meeting is over." With Clef's decision made, the friends began to depart. But as Lantis was leaving, Clef said to him, "Could you stay for a little while. I want to talk with you." Lantis stayed.  
  
"What is it?" Lantis asked the old man.  
  
"It's about Negi. I want you to train him."  
  
Train him?!!! "Clef, could you, uh, elaborate?"  
  
"Negi has potential. Hikaru already said he's a fighter. He has a strong will and is naturally talented. But what's most interesting is that he has the potential to use magic because of the will of his heart. If he didn't have enough will, he wouldn't be in Cephiro right now." Lantis still had a disapproving face on. "Lantis, please. If he were to be trained well, and taught some magic here, maybe he can help us win this hidden war we're fighting. It's what's in the best interests of Cephiro."  
  
"... okay... Clef... for the country." Lantis said. Clef gave an approving nod and left the room. Lantis thought to himself. 'Train him? Train Karaage Negi, the intruder of Cephiro? This will be a tough one. I don't even know what level he's at and whether he is willing to fight for Cephiro or not. Hell, I don't even know who our enemies are in this hidden war.'  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
  
******************** ^_^ ***********************  
  
Taraguchi: PLEASE R&R. I want to know what people think of this fic! Onegai?! 


	6. The Sunrise and Some Training

Intruder in Cephiro (an MKR OOC fic) Thank you for reading, those few people who actually read this fic. ^_^  
Oh, and it is supposed to be a slight romance even though I hate it b/c I thought it would be interesting, but I don't know who Hikaru will end up with. Gomen.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own... blah blah blah... belongs to CLAMP & all related organizations.  
  
******************** ^_^ ***********************  
  
Chapter 6 - The Sunrise & Some Training  
by: Cohran  
  
Lantis was sitting on the top of the palace, watching the sun rise. He had always loved sunrises and always watched them every morning. It brought back memories of Autozam, Eagle, Hikaru, everything important to him. Most of the time he would sit alone on the palace roof, enjoying the peace.  
  
"Lantis!" Hikaru shouted in the silent sunrise. Lantis whirled his head towards the direction of the short little girl running on the palace roof towards him.  
  
"Hikaru..." he thought to himself. Then he remembered: 'Today was the day I told Clef I would train Negi, regardless of whether he was an enemy or not.' Hikaru sat down next to him.  
  
"So... do you like sunrises?" Hikaru asked him.  
  
"Yes," Lantis responded. "It brings back memories." He turned back to watch the sun rise.  
  
Hikaru looked at Lantis. "You know, Clef told me that you had agreed to fight with Negi. Why did you agree?" Hikaru was curious of why Lantis was fighting.  
  
"I fight for Cephiro." Lantis told her. When she didn't understand, Lantis began to explain. "Do you know what Cephiro is facing right now?" Hikaru shook her head. "To begin with, we (meaning Ferio, Clef, and everybody else in the palace) heard rumors of a clan in the forest planning on rebellion against the ruler of Cephiro, which is Ferio. The rumors have begun to spread, and the people are in slight fear. We do not know who our enemy is specifically yet, but he is a good fighter and has spies everywhere. That is why we are facing a hidden war." The sun had fully risen. "And although I am suspicious of Negi, Clef told me that if Negi were to fight on our side, it would be helpful if the time comes for us all to fight again. So I must battle him... for Cephiro."  
  
It was then Hikaru understood what he meant when he first said 'I fight for Cephiro.' He doesn't really want to fight Negi, but because Clef asked him to, for the country he will fight him. All of a sudden, Hikaru was overcome with the will to fight for Cephiro. "I want to fight TOO!" Hikaru said to Lantis (More like shouted.)  
  
Lantis looked at her in shock. "Why do you want to fight? What do you fight for?"  
  
It was the same question he had asked her the second time she had come to Cephiro. Hikaru told Lantis why she wanted to fight: "Because I want to help you guys, and I... I like you guys a lot." Hikaru blushed slightly. (AN: I know, Total OOC.) "So I fight for you guys."  
  
"Hikaru, you don't have to fight. But if you do-" Lantis stood up and looked down at her. "- be careful and promise me you won't get hurt."  
  
'Lantis is nice...' Hikaru thought. Then, she noticed that Lantis was leaving. He turned to her and extended a hand to help her up. Hikaru took his hand and he pulled her up. Together, they walked back inside the palace.  
  
*****  
  
Negi woke up and found himself in a very nice room and a very comfortable bed. 'What am I doing here? Where am I?' he asked himself. Then, it came to him. (AN: An epiphany!) He was in Cephiro, in a room they prepared for him to rest in. So it wasn't a dream. It wasn't a dream that he had followed Hikaru into a different world. Negi got out of the bed and looked around. On the desk was a note: Once you are ready, go to the garden. I will meet you there. -Lantis. 'What would Lantis want with me?' he thought. 'Should I go, what should I... WAIT! I know what Lantis wants! Maybe he wants to duel me for Hikaru!' Then, he thought again. 'Yeah right! Why would an old guy like him be interested in a young girl like Hikaru? I'm more her type!' He grinned at himself in the mirror. 'Well, better go meet Mr. Mantis or whoever he is.' He walked towards the garden. (AN: Negi has a ... um.... split personality... ^_^;)  
  
Finally finding himself in the garden (he got lost, I'm afraid,) Negi found Lantis and Hikaru waiting for him in the garden. As he looked at the two, he thought that if Hikaru were a little taller, they would look like such a good couple. Hikaru was dressed in a white dress (present from Presea) looked so happy next to Lantis... and so beautiful... Negi shook his head. No way would they be 'together.' Negi approached them.  
  
Almost immediately, Lantis's head jerked up and his expression changed, from a smile to a serious face. Hikaru's face brightened when she saw her classmate. "Negi! Did you sleep well?" Hikaru asked him.  
  
"I slept well, thank you." Negi replied. He looked at Lantis. "So, what did you call me here for?"  
  
Lantis pointed to a hill off in the distance. "We will go there, and I will test your fighting abilities." Lantis began walking towards the desginated hill. Negi wasn't sure what to do. Hikaru sensed his hesitation, smiled at him, and motioned for him to follow Lantis. "Don't worry." She told him. "You'll do fine. Just do your best!" Negi looked at Lantis. He didn't turn around. Silently, Negi followed him to the hill while Hikaru stayed in the garden.  
  
At the top of the Hill. Lantis stood on one side, and Negi stood on the other. Negi was quite intimidated, seeing that his opponent was a knight in full armor and a cool cape (I want the cape!). He was slightly relieved when Lantis took off his armor, but at the same time, he was puzzled. Lantis had on a black shirt and black pants. He looked at Negi. "Ready?"  
  
"Always." Negi replied.   
  
The training began as Lantis disappeared from sight. Negi found him quickly advancing. Negi sucessfully blocked Lantis's attack and tried to punch him in the face. Lantis dodged the attack and the two seperated. 'Whoa, this Mantis guy is fast.' Negi thought. 'I didn't even see him leave and run towards me. It looked as if he disappeared!' Negi didn't have much time to think again, for Lantis was attacking. This time, Lantis's hit made contact and Negi was punched in the stomach... hard. 'He's... strong...' With a thud, Negi was down on the grass. Lantis looked down at Negi.   
  
"Do you want to continue?" Lantis asked. 'If this guy is as strong-willed as Clef gives him credit for, he's going to get up.' And sure enough, that is what Negi did.  
  
"You, Mr. Mantis. I ain't gonna loose that easily." One moment, and Negi was up again. "Let's fight." This time, Negi charged towards Lantis and attempted an upper right kick, aiming once again for the head. Lantis easily dodged and tripped Negi. Once again, Negi fell, but he got up again and began attacking furiously with all the attacks he knew that had worked in the past for him.   
  
'This guy's no amateur.' Lantis thought. 'He knows most of the attacks and is very successful at executing them. However...' Lantis punched Negi in the gut for the second time, sending Negi flying. 'He needs work on his defense and improvement on his strategic thinking during battle.' Before he knew it, though, Lantis saw Negi once again charging towards him. Lantis evaded his attacks, which were very predictable.  
  
'Shit.' Negi thought. 'Why can't I hit this guy?! Normally, I can hit anyone. It's because I'm much faster than them. If I could defeat other people, why can't I beat another guy?' Then, he began hurling blood. Negi realized that the two punches were stronger than any he had ever felt before. 'No one could ever hit me like that before. What's wrong with me? Now, I feel as if I only have enough strength to make a final attack.' He hurled blood once more, then began charging towards Lantis with the only strength he had left.  
  
By the way Negi carried his body and by the blood-stained grass, Lantis knew the two hard punches in the stomach really destoryed the kid. 'It's because he's normally really good at defending himself. He relies on his speed too much and not enough on his mind and instinct.' Negi made a final attempt at hitting Lantis, but because of the pain in his stomach, he was much to slow for Lantis, the more experienced of the two, and Lantis easily dodged. Negi dropped to the ground and no longer had energy to rise again.  
  
  
  
  
  
******************** ^_^ ***********************  
  
OMG... THAT WAS SO OOC. AKKK!  
This is so weird. I never thought I would write something like this... please R&R! And if you flame, don't turn the heat up high. I don't appreciate getting burns. -Taraguchi. 


	7. Memories (Part 1)

Intruder in Cephiro (Chapter 7)   
  
OMG! I'm on chapter 7 already?! Wow... me never thought I would write so much! Anyway, I'm not sure how this chapter will go (originally, this chapter didn't have any MKR characters in it, shockingly, afterall, this is a MKR fanfic.) I hope this chapter goes well. ^_^;  
  
Cohran - I am in a bad mood, I did something really embarassing in drama, I totally forgot my lines like my partner did, but she messed up first and I'm really angry cuz it seemed like I was the only one trying to get back on track and to others it seemed that she knew her lines and... ugh... That's my life in a nutshell, it sucks.   
  
On with the chapter. And thanx to those who actually reviewed this fic, me luv you guys.  
  
AND ONE MORE NOTE!!!  
  
OOC - out of character  
FF - fan fiction  
AU - alternate universe  
POV - point of view  
  
  
_____________________________ ^_^ ________________________________________________  
  
  
Chapter 7 - Memories (Part 1)  
by: Cohran Ö  
  
*****  
  
(Negi's POV)  
  
I knew the moment I saw her that she was special. It all began when my parents decided that they didn't want me to keep fighting in our little village, where I had defeated all challengers, young and old. My father received a job in Tokyo, a high paying job. My sister was also causing quite a bit of trouble at her school because she wanted to fight, and be strong, like me.   
  
Anyhow, naturally, my parents decided that the family would move to Tokyo. My sister made a big fuss: she loved beating up her classmates. I didn't care, as long as I could keep up my talent (fighting.) My mother didn't understand my sister's love of beating the crap out of someone, but she didn't give a damn, we were moving anyway.  
  
Well, I must say riding a bullet train for the first time was cool, but I think I could have outrun it. I know I'm fast enough. I can beat any machine. I wanted to step outside and try racing with the train, but when the guards heard that, they just laughed and said the doors were locked, there was no way I could get out. I felt trapped.  
  
Finally, we arrived in Tokyo. The moment I stepped out of the bullet train, I knew I was going to hate my new home. I choked on the air pollution. My ears hurt of the noise made on the busy streets. I hated the city. But probably the worst thing was that appartment was on the intersection of one of the busiest streets of Tokyo.   
  
After looking through many yellow pages, I compiled a list of dojos for me to visit. Since my father was usually gone the entire day, and my mother and sister constantly went out, I always visited alone. I wandered through the city, looking for a place where I could develop my skill.  
  
City people are very weak. I swear, I went through at least 50 dojos and defeated every challenger at each, and quite easily. I could find no one on par with my skills. Finally, I came to a small dojo which didn't seem too glamorous. It reminded me of the dojo back at my home in the countryside.   
  
The first thing that caught my eye in the dojo was red. Red hair. I found a young red haired girl fighting with a much taller opponent. Her hair was braided back and it swayed wherever the nimble little girl went. I watched in fascination. This was the first dojo with a girl challenger, at least, a skilled challenger. Finally, with a strong blow with her sword, the red-haired girl sent her opponent crashing to the ground. The girl took off her head gear and stared at me. At that moment, I knew she was special. Her eyes had a fierce determination and she looked at me, a challenge written in her eyes. She tossed me her sword and I found it heavier than I thought. The girl said to me, "My name is Hikaru. What is yours?"  
  
(end of Negi's POV)  
  
*****  
  
Hikaru looked at the fight between Lantis and Negi with much enthusiam. Both of them were the best fighters she had ever known in her life.   
  
"Ooh, they're fighting!" Umi came up from behind Hikaru, followed by Fuu. "Morning, Hikaru!"  
  
"Morning, Umi! Morning, Fuu!" Hikaru greeted her friends cheerfully. "Why are you guys here?"  
  
"To see the fight, of course!" Umi said with a no-duh tone of voice.  
  
"I came in case someone needed healing." Fuu told Hikaru. "Remember, we can still use our magic even though we no longer have weapons or armor."  
  
"Looks like you're gonna have to start using that magic soon, Fuu." Umi said. She pointed at the hill where Lantis and Negi were fighting. "Lantis just gave Negi two punches in the gut, and Negi doesn't look very good." All three pairs of eyes focused on the battle on the hill. They all saw Negi collaspe into unconciousness. Lantis caught him before he fell to the ground.  
  
"OMG!" Hikaru shouted. "Negi!" She rushed to the two guys, followed by Umi and Fuu. She finally reached the two. Lantis put Negi on the ground while Hikaru knelt down beside him. "Negi!" She shook her classmate. "Negi!" Negi!" Negi was out cold.  
  
"Let me use my magic." Fuu told them. Using her healing winds, Negi's wounds disappeared, yet he was still unconcious.  
  
"He's still suffering from the two hard blows I gave him." Lantis told the girls. "Don't worry, I didn't hit any vital points." There was an audible sigh from Hikaru.  
  
Umi began walking towards the palace. She turned around and shouted, "You guys, come on! Let's get him inside!" Listening to their friend, Hikaru, Fuu, and Lantis, carrying the unconcious Negi (who was heavier than he looked, so Hikaru and Fuu couldn't support him), they all went back inside the palace.  
  
*****  
  
(Negi's POV)  
  
"My name is Hikaru. What is yours?" Hikaru greeted me with strange cheerfulness. I looked at her. Should I give her my name?   
  
"Negi." I told her. Hikaru smiled. She took her gear off, and I found that she was clad in everyday clothing. Hikaru already had another sword in her hand.  
  
"Negi, I challenge you." The girl stated. I told her I accepted her challenge.  
  
Within seconds, Hikaru was within breathing distance of me. Suprised by her speed, I leaped backwards. She was fast, for a girl. In fact, for the first time that day, I found someone who's level was on par with mine, her speed at least. The girl named Hikaru didn't have the variety of attacks that I had mastered. However, she used it pretty skillfully.  
  
Finally, I defeated Hikaru, not because my level was higher than hers, I was just slightly stronger. However, immediately the girl praised me and said that I was so much more skilled than her. I knew I was not, but I let her think what she wanted. I looked around at the dojo. The leaders seemed to be smiling warmly at Hikaru. The other students in the room looked at me with awe. I asked Hikaru why they were staring at me like that, and Hikaru told me that I was one of the few people standing in the room who could actually defeat her. I asked her who the other people who could defeat her were. Hikaru pointed at the leaders and said that her brothers were the only ones other than him who can defeat her at the moment. Then, she smiled at me.  
  
I felt as if I had made my first friend in Tokyo.  
  
  
  
*******************************^_^ ********************************  
  
Okay, so there was a lot of Negi's thoughts. Please R&R for I am not sure if I should continue. Also, I am taking suggestions for what will happen next, cuz I'm not sure what would be good. ^_^ Arigatou. - Cohran 


	8. Memories (Part 2)

AKK! I'VE RELOADED THE CHAPTER CUZ SOME PARTS DIDN'T APPEAR LAST TIME, SORRY!  
  
Okay, on to Chapter 8! I can't believe I actually wrote this far! Wow... *shock and amazement*. Anyway, I think I have decided to make this fic a L+H. But do not think deeply on that, cuz the fic may not end as L+H. Gomen.  
  
Oh, and Eagle has something to do with Negi and Chikara.  
  
  
Chapter 8 - Memories (Part 2)  
  
Hikaru walked down the hall until she reached her distination. Silently, she opened the door, as not to disturb the one sleeping on the bed. Hikaru approached the bed and sat on the chair beside it. She looked at the one in the bed and sighed. Eagle, she thought, when are you going to wake up?  
  
Hikaru perked up at the sound of her name.   
  
Hikaru smiled and Eagle and said, "It's been a long time Eagle, ne?"  
  
Eagle replied telepathically. Eagle had noticed that Hikaru was not her cheerful self, despite her smile.  
  
"Eagle, my friend from Earth, who is here in Cephiro, is injured." Hikaru told him. "He was training with Lantis, and he fainted."  
  
There was a moment of silence, then Eagle said/thought.   
  
"Sure, Eagle." Hikaru paused a moment, not sure where to begin. "Well, his name is Negi, and he goes to my school. He has white hair... Now that I think about it, he looks a lot like you, Eagle."  
  
  
  
"Well, it all began when I was training at the dojo..."  
  
***  
(Hikaru's POV)  
  
I was fighting one of my brother's friends when he entered the dojo. Having drawn out the battle long enough, I quickly defeated my opponent and took my mask off. I turned and stared at the new comer.   
  
"What is your name?" I asked him. At first he seemed hesitant, then he said,  
  
"Negi."   
  
That was when we first met. I looked at him, then tossed him a sword. He caught it, which showed me he was an experienced fighter. We began our fight. I tried to attack with my best moves, but each time, he evaded my attacks. He was a lot faster than me. I couldn't catch up. Negi was so fast. Most of my attacks were futile; he was so fast.   
  
Finally, he defeated me. Out of breath, I congradulated him for defeating me, and he said that this dojo is where he'll be practicing. My brothers seemed happy with that, probably because Negi was a very strong fighter. He defeated me with ease and I praised him and said that he was so talented, which he was.  
  
The next day, I was suprised to find Negi in my class. I found out that he was a new student and very smart. He also became pretty popular with the girls, because of his hair, which the guys made fun of, because they were jealous. Negi and I became friends fast, partially because we both trained at the same dojo, but also because he was very nice and we always had something to talk about.   
  
Negi had some guy friends too, but he would always hang around me even if his friends invited him around. I think he's like my best friend. (NOTE: FRIEND.) One day, he asked if I could go hang out with him on Saturday. I really wanted to go to the ice cream shop with him, but I remembered I had to come to Cephiro, to visit everyone here. So I told him I was busy on Saturdays.  
  
Well, he kept asking. I guess he was really bored on Saturdays. One day, I met his little sister. She met him after school, and they walked home together. I forgot her name, but she didn't seem to like me that much. When I told Negi this, he just shrugged and said, "My sister is the jealous type. She's always like that."  
  
Almost everyday, Negi kept training at our dojo. I don't think he was here to get stronger; he defeated my brothers and any challengers. I think he's just there to keep up his fighting level. He was the best fighter I knew, besides Lantis.  
  
  
  
(END Hikaru's POV)  
***  
  
I see. Eagle said after hearing the story. Hikaru looked at the doorway and found Lantis waiting for her to come with him. Lantis approached the bed.  
  
"Eagle, how are you doing today?" Lantis asked his friend.  
  
Eagle then dozed off into sleep. Lantis was slightly taken back by the request, but he intended to carry it out.   
  
"Ready to go see Negi, Hikaru?" Lantis asked her.  
  
"Yep. Come to think of it, Negi has never met Eagle, has he?"  
  
"No, but we'll bring him to see Eagle, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
As they left the room, Eagle whispered, "Good-bye."  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Whoa, that was kind of a short chapter, sorry. R&R and the next chapter will be in progress. ^_^ (If you don't, I might not progress.) 


End file.
